


Dante's curse

by TomEn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Tricked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Dante has a problem and visits a man who can probably help. But it's not as easy as Dante thinks.





	Dante's curse

The silver haired girl moaned in the filthy, dark alley. She was leaning against the dirty wall as a fat wino fucked her from behind. His rough hands groped her sexy body, her panties hung from her knees as his hard cock rammed into her pussy.

"Come on, bitch," he said. "Ask me to fuck you harder!"

"Ooohhh!!! Fuck me.... fuck me harder!" she cried, moaning lewdly. She hated every moment of this. How could she guess it will end like this?

(two hours before)

A tall, slim beauty with a short, silver hair entered the office of Shallam. He was a well-known occultist and mage in the underworld, a person that prefers to remain in the shadows and only the people who were really in need, were invited by him. This girl was surely one of them. He asked her to sit on the chair and he found himself looking at her generous breasts, barely hidden under her red blouse.

"Welcome, Mister... or should I say Miss Dante?" he asked, smiling a bit.

"I'd prefer Mister, if I'd have to choose," said the girl. "I guess you heard about my problem, Mr. Shallam?"

"Well, miss" he said, "I heard... a rumor. Care to tell me what really happened?"

"I was on the hunt. Yes, again demon extermination, like many times before. But during this mission I found this," she rose, holding out one of her arms, around her wrist was a golden bracelet covered with pink diamonds. "I have to say it was stupid idea to wear it, but I did it. And then poof! It turned me into... this." she said, looking at her body.

Shallam had to hide his smile. "Quite an unfortunate event for a famous daught... I mean son of Sparda. I assume you want me to change you back?"

"Yes!" she said bit louder than before.

"Well, I have to say that it's not the first time I have to deal with such a curse. It's not very hard to remove it... but the problem is to gather everything that's needed to do so"

Dante rose from her chair. "Leave it to me, Shallam. I have experience with that. Just tell me what you need and I'll bring the items to you in no time."

Shallam smiled. "I'm happy that you're so eager to help. Well, it actually needs just a one thing... the semen of seven different men."

Dante blushed. "You... you must be joking!" she said.

"Not at all" he said. "Of course, it also needs some magic - that's my part of the job. As for you, all you have to do is to make seven men cum for you and collect their sperm. With such a body it shouldn't be a big deal. Here" he gave her a small flask. "Collect the stuff in this bottle."

Dante took the flask into her trembling hand. "I... don't know... if I..."

"Let me help you then," he said and to her surprise, he embraced her. Dante had no idea what's going on before the older man kissed her in a demanding way. His hands wandered all over her body, groping her round booty. She wanted to push him back, but to her own surprise, she hadn't enough strength to do so. His tongue explored her mouth and soon, to her own shock, she started to return the kisses.

His hand rubbed the front of her trousers, sliding between her legs and making her feel strange yet good. She had no idea what's going on with her, she could feel her nipples getting hard. Shallam softly broke the kiss and moved his hands to her breasts, massaging and squeezing them, slowly undressing the silver haired girl. Very soon his tongue worked on her hard nipples. She couldn't stop her long moan of pleasure.

With his hands, he slowly guided helpless Dante to her knees. "Open it with your teeth," he said and she did what she was told, despite the shame painted on her face. A cock sprang out. Dante shivered, realizing how big it is, much bigger than Dante's in his male form. "Kiss it." Shallam said and somehow Dante couldn't resist his command, she planted a long kiss on the tip of the shaft, like she'd kiss a lover.

When she started to lick and kiss the cock, she realized her own womanhood was getting moist. She polished the hardening dick with her saliva and finally took it inside her mouth, sucking the cock as best as she could. She was deeply ashamed of her actions, her cheeks were all red, but she continued, till all the cock was in her mouth. The son of mighty Sparda, sucking a cock - such a thought shocked her. Her crimson lips slid back and forward, working on the hard cock. Shallam placed his palm on her head, giving her a proper speed.

It was a long, painful, humiliating time for Dante, since Shallam made his best to not cum easily. He enjoyed Dante's blowjob as much as possible, making the girl do her best. Finally, feeling that he's on his limit, he said "I'm gonna cum... remember, do not swallow!" and in the same time he groaned, shooting a big load of thick cum inside her mouth. Dante coughed, feeling her mouth suddenly full of sperm. Her cheeks ballooned. She did her best to do as she was told and not to swallow. When Shallam finally took his cock out of her mouth, she spit his cum into the flask she had been given. Shallam smiled and used his cock to paint her lips with the remains of his seed.

"See? It wasn't hard. One down, six more to go. Also, you have to be quite fast, since you have to collect all of it in one night." he said. 

Dante made even bigger eyes.

"But don't worry, I'll help you." said Shallam. He came to the other room and knocked to the door. A tall, busty blonde in office clothes entered the room. Dante blushed, realizing that her breasts are in display and her lips are sticky with semen.

"Miss Spencer, my assistant," said Shallam. "Could you help Miss Dante? We need to make her... a bit more sexy and attractive?"

"With pleasure, master," she said and took the surprised son of Sparda by her hand.

10 minutes later they returned. Dante was blushing even harder, walking in black high heels with low cut shorts and a shirt that revealed her belly. Her breasts were almost jumping out and small, sleeveless red blouse. Her long, slim legs were in fishnet stockings.

"Great job, Miss Spencer, thank you!" said Shallam, handling Dante the flask. "Now, go and hurry up, you have six guys to find. Luckily, in this area it shouldn't be a problem!"

"Wait, my sword!" she said, noticing as miss Spencer takes it away.

"No, no!" Shallam said. "You're going to get some guys, not to slay them. Don't worry, we'll take care of your belongings. Now, hurry up!" he slapped her ass and literally pushed her out of the door, closing them instantly.

(two hours later)

"Legs wider, slut, big daddy is cummin!" said the wino, holding his hands on Dante's hips as he loaded his cum inside her pussy. She made a long moan as the warm seed filled her pussy. Panting and moaning, she let the dirty man cum inside her. The familiar pleasure filled her. She hated this girly feel of pleasure yet she couldn't fight it. Finally, she moved back and spread her legs, so the sperm could leak into the bottle. It was her third man that night...

"Come on, bitch, clean me!" said the fat wino, presenting his big cock to her.

"I haven't time for that..." she said, since she needed cum of more men. She was about to leave but he grabbed a handful of her silver hair and brought her closer to him.  
"NO BITCH SAYS NO TO DADDY!!!" he slapped her face and forced her to kneel. Dante tried to resist but the weak, girly body couldn't stand against the strong, fat brute. His unwashed, fat cock hung in front of her face. Wino rubbed it against her lips.

"Now, be a good head doctor, babe or this bitchtamer will make its way up this cute booty of yours!" he said and grabbed a bottle of cheap booze, taking a solid swallow of alcohol.

Panic rose in the Dante's eyes, she quickly opened her mouth and started licking and sucking as best as she could. She was shocked at how low she fell.

"Don't ya forget about daddy's balls!" said wino, holding Dante's head with his big palm. "Gotta make 'em nice 'n' clean!"

"Mhhmmm!!! Nhhmmm!!!" she moaned in disgust as he made her lick and suck his dirty, hairy balls. She'd cut them if she could, but all she could do was to lick these sweaty balls clean, pleasing the dirty man.

As she worked on him, he took his phone.

“Mike? Call for Gus and Johnny, get some beer and snacks! I have a bitch who is dying to meet you!” he said, patting Dante's head. “Yeah, we'll be at your place soon” when he finished, he looked at her. “We're gonna visit my pals, slut. They'll love to have some good times with you.” he said, right in the middle of cumming inside her mouth. “Oh hell, suck it all, babe!” he groaned, creaming Dante's mouth. The girl coughed and gasped as she choked on the big load. Once again she tried to free herself, but his hands held her in the iron grip.

It was going to be a really long night for her...


End file.
